De mafias, encuentros y traiciones
by yatta
Summary: Dumbledore jefe de la mafia Griffyndor obtiene a Harry Potter como pago de la deuda de sus tíos, pero entonces los problemas con la mafia Slytherin hace que el joven de ojos verdes quede a disposición de Severus Snape. ¿Cuál es ese secreto que tan celosamente guarda Potter? Death fic? Snarry. Escrito para el reto de las mazmorras del Snarry Maratón de Snarry junio 2014


Resumen:

Dumbledore jefe de la mafia Griffyndor obtiene a Harry Potter como pago de la deuda de sus tíos, pero entonces los problemas con la mafia Slytherin hace que el joven de ojos verdes quede a disposición de Severus Snape. ¿Cuál es ese secreto que tan celosamente guarda Potter? Death fic? Snarry. Escrito para el reto de las mazmorras del Snarry ¨Maratón de Snarry junio 2014¨

Disclaimer:

Personajes no míos, todos propiedad de la grandiosa J.K. Rowlin

Advertencias:

Violencia, posible muerte de un personaje, AU, relación hombre-hombre, lenguaje un poco fuerte, clasificación N-13

**DE MAFIAS, ENCUENTROS Y TRAICIONES**

Made in Yatta´s Brain

OooOooO

Un joven de 25 años, cabello oscuro, ojos verdes, mirada triste, escondida por unas horrendas gafas redondas, su ropa cubierta por una enorme gabardina negra que olía a alcohol y tabaco. Metió la llave a la chapa de su nuevo apartamento, era la tercera vez que cambiaba de residencia.

¿Motivo?

Un maldito mafioso que no lo dejaría en paz hasta verlo muerto, eventualmente sabría que eso pasaría, pero aun no, no estaba listo, debía resolver algunas cosas antes.

Giro la perilla para poder entrar, dio un agotado paso al frente, se sentía tan cansado, solo deseaba descansar por ese día, entonces sintió como alguien lo empujaba dentro.

Trastabillo un poco hasta que pudo sujetarse de la pared.

No, se equivocó, no es que lograra sujetarse de la pared era que su captor lo aprisionaba contra ella.

–¿Creíste que te saldrías con la tuya? –Dijo su atacante muy molesto.

¡Maldición! pensó Harry, unos días más, solo eso necesitaba.

Potter intento liberarse pero era inútil, sabía que era inútil, por que era el mismísimo diablo en persona –¿No tenía a quien mandar por mí? Pensé que el jefe de la mafia de Slytherin Severus Snape no hacia el trabajo sucio –Se le antojo molestar a su opresor.

–Eres demasiado escurridizo para mis hombres, te entrene bien, eso de alguna manera me complace y es por eso que sé que solo yo soy capaz de someterte…

_[Flash Back]_

Son pocas las cosas que Harry podía recordar de su antigua familia los Dursley. Su tío Vernon acostumbrado a darse la gran vida pidió un préstamo a la mafia Griffyndor, los intereses se elevaban cada vez más, recordaba que su tía lo enviaba a trabajar para conseguir más dinero, pero era muy poco lo que obtenía y su tío terminaba siempre golpeándolo.

Un día apareció un sujeto, no sabía su nombre entonces, tenía un aspecto bonachón había golpeado a Vernon, después de una fuerte discusión y suplicas por parte de su gordiflón pariente.

Eso le agrado al pequeño. Observo todo escondido detrás del sofá, lo que no se imagino fue ser descubierto, la mirada indescifrable que su tío le lanzo al descubrir que estaba presente paralizo al pequeño, Vernon Dursley se arrastró por el suelo y tomo a Harry del brazo importándole poco si lo lastimaba con el jalón –Aquí tienes tu pago, sabe hacer de todo, pueden hacer lo que quieran con él, ponerlo a trabajar, venderlo, lo que más beneficio les traiga –Dijo desesperado Vernon.

El sujeto miro al niño de tan solo once años –Se ve maltratado y desnutrido, no esperes que con esto quede saldada la deuda, le diremos al jefe si acepta su singular forma de pago –Miro a Harry cohibirse un poco.

Harry no podía saber si su suerte estaba por mejorar o empeorar ese tipo era más fuerte que su familiar y ni siquiera era el jefe ¿acaso su tío le había dado su sentencia de muerte?

El pequeño sintió una mano en su hombro –¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño? –Pregunto el mafioso con una cándida sonrisa.

–Harry, Harry Potter señor –No parecía tan mala persona

–Soy el señor Lupin, te llevare con mi jefe Dumbledore el decidirá que hacer contigo –Con lo excéntrico que era su jefe seguro se lo quedaba.

Ese solo fue el inicio del infierno…

Decir que Albus Dumbledore jefe de la mafia Griffyndor era una vieja cabra era poco.

En más de una ocasión termino en un hospital, los ¨trabajitos¨ a los que lo enviaba no eran nada sencillos, siempre terminaba acompañando a alguno de sus hombres para poder cobrar alguna deuda, decía que eso lo haría fuerte, si sobrevivía a todo aquello seria merecedor de formar parte de la familia, pero ahora era menos que un perro.

Lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo era Lupin, le daba consejos y era el único que lo trataba con un poco de cariño a pesar de ser un inútil.

A veces cuando acompañaba a alguno de esos mafiosos deseaba recibir un disparo, pero maldita su suerte, siempre terminaba con vida.

Un día cuando Harry tenía 16 años hubo una disputa con la otra banda de mafiosos los Slytherins, al parecer Fudge uno de los Griffyndor había insultado al jefe de la otra banda Tom Riddle, con una traición, Dumbledore también estaba molesto ya que tales actos no habían sido ordenados por él.

Una reunión entre bandas fue inevitable, Harry estaba en ese lugar desarmado, al parecer a su jefe le parecía bien usarlo como chaleco anti balas en vez de matón, no que Harry se quejara de ello, distraído como se encontraba no se dio cuenta cuando iniciaron los problemas y al volver a la realidad se encontró con la punta de una pistola muy pegada a su cabeza, entre ceja y ceja no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que el otro sujeto fallara y no lo matara? Por que arrepentirse no estaba entre las opciones. No pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente con sus pensamientos.

–¡Quiero que me entregues a Fudge! –La voz del viejo Riddle sonó fuerte y clara.

–Tom se razonable, si Fudge pudo escapar de ti que te hace pensar que no lo hizo de mí, créeme que si lo tuviera ya te habría entregado su cadáver.

–No me iré de aquí sin uno de tus hombres –Gruño Riddle.

Dumbledore suspiro –Si con eso terminamos esta disputa de manera pacífica elige a quien quieras –Decir que la declaración del jefe Griffyndor no altero a más de uno de sus hombres seria mentir.

Tom miro en todas direcciones, hizo una seña para llamar a su mano derecha –Severus, mañana es tu cumpleaños ¿Cierto? –Pregunto Tom.

Severus simplemente asintió.

Severus Snape era el mafioso más joven en la historia de Slytherin en llegar a tan alto rango ¨Mano derecha del jefe¨ la mayoría estaba consciente de que en algún momento se convertiría en el jefe, pero eso no les molestaba, Snape había demostrado por que se merecía ese lugar.

Tom complacido lo coloco al frente –Elige tu regalo.

Snape no lo pensó mucho, ya tenía a alguien en la mira. Desde el momento en que entro a la habitación algo no estaba bien, algo era diferente, uno de los miembros de la otra banda era demasiado joven para su gusto y no solo eso, se notaba distraído como si nada de lo que pasara le importara y de pronto una pistola estaba en su cabeza amenazando con arrebatarle la vida, Severus pensó que el mocoso se haría en los pantalones y contra toda predicción una sonrisa fue lo que obtuvo. Ese joven era por demás intrigante, enfrentar a la muerte de frente y sonreír –Bufo –Tenia habilidades extraordinarias no visibles a simple vista o era un completo idiota.

Snape dio unos pasos al frente y con su dedo índice apunto a Harry –Quiero a ese –El chico al darse cuenta en la situación en la que estaba miro a Dumbledore.

El jefe Griffyndor satisfecho asintió –Espero y esto tranquilice un poco las disputas, si no hay otro asunto nos retiramos –Dumbledore hizo seña a sus hombres para retirarse, solo Harry permaneció en su sitio –Lo siento Potter así son las cosas, es por el bien mayor –Los mafiosos Griffyndor salieron del lugar dejando al de ojos verde de nuevo a su suerte.

**O-o**

Tom Riddle aún no estaba satisfecho y no entendía la decisión de Snape, pudo escoger a uno de los mejores hombres de Dumbledore incluso elegir a Moddy ¿Acaso no le odiaba?

El jefe Slytherin pidió una muda explicación con su mirada a su subordinado.

Severus se cruzó de brazos –Llámelo corazonada si gusta, ese chico tiene algo intrigante y voy a descubrir que es, en cuanto a Fudge deje que me encargue mi Lord.

Riddle asintió un poco más complacido, Severus jamás le había fallado y esperaba que esta no fuese la primera vez.

Snape se inclinó y salió de la habitación en busca de su nueva adquisición.

No tardo mucho Malfoy lo vigilaba mientras que el chico estaba sentado en el suelo.

Severus se detuvo frente a ellos –Lucius no habrás tocado lo que es mío ¿verdad?

Malfoy lo miro molesto –No tocaría basura Griffyndor que ya ha sido destinada, si me disculpas tengo mejores cosas que hacer que cuidar obsequios de cumpleaños –Dijo Lucius para retirarse.

Severus miro al chico quien continuaba en el suelo con la mirada en el suelo, parecía derrotado, esa podría ser una reacción normal, no era para menos ser traicionado por los suyos en tan corta edad, los jóvenes podían ser tan impresionables, pero Snape no lo había elegido por común, era momento de demostrar que no se equivocaba. Ese mocoso…

–Entra –Ordeno con voz gruesa y firme mientras abría la puerta más cercana.

Harry se puso de pie y entro sin rechistar. El lugar era bastante amplio, había un pequeño bar al fondo y una estancia de descanso con un sofá grande y dos pequeños.

El Griffyndor encaro al Slytherin, toda apariencia de sumisión desapareció, Snape sonrió internamente –Creo que Dumbledore te llamo Potter ¿Es ese tu verdadero nombre? –Pregunto Snape.

Harry se quedó serio por unos segundos, parecía tratar de analizar la situación –Tu jefe te llamo Severus ¿Así es como te llamare? –Contesto con otra pregunta.

Snape gruño ¿Qué se creía ese pequeño vándalo? –Mocoso insolente ¿Tienes 10 años? –Severus tomo a Harry por el cuello de su camisa –¿Quieres que te explique con peras y manzanas la situación en la que te encuentras?

Harry frunció el ceño, de un manotazo se liberó –Griffyndor me abandono a mi suerte y ahora mi destino está en sus manos, no hay mucho más que explicar sobre el asunto, y sobre su pregunta, si, es Potter y tengo 16. Por cierto si cree que revelare secretos de Griffyndor esta chiflado –Harry volteo la cara y cerró los ojos, si eso no lo incentivaba a matarlo, entonces no se le ocurría que más hacer. Había escuchado que los Slytherins eran muy temperamentales ¿Qué estaba esperando ese tipo para matarlo?

Severus comenzó a reír, si uno de sus hombres se hubiese portado la mitad de insolente ya estuviera en el suelo sangrando con la tremenda golpiza que seguramente le habría dado, pero ese chico… Lo destrozaría lentamente y gozaría de cada lagrima –¿No deseas venganza Potter? Ellos te traicionaron, la vieja cabra no lo pensó ni un solo segundo, te entrego a mí como si fueras nada –Snape espero la respuesta del de ojos verdes.

El mas joven bajo la mirada, Snape sonrió malicioso, manipularlo sería deliciosamente sencillo.

–Ellos cumplieron mi deseo, aunque no lo saben, tienen mi lealtad por eso, no conseguirá nada de un don nadie –Harry dejo de hablar por unos instantes –Así que haga lo que le plazca conmigo, no temo a la tortura.

Snape lo arrincono en la pared –Entonces conviértete en alguien, olvida todo y se quien yo quiera que seas –Harry podía sentir el aliento del mayor sobre su rostro, su seductora voz lo hipnotizaba.

De nuevo Harry se encontró cerrando los ojos al abrirlos se encontró con unos negros ojos, no se notaba duda en ellos –Te hare alguien y a cambio solo pido una lealtad como la que acabas de demostrar a Griffyndor.

Harry trago duro –Se quien yo quiera que seas, sírveme solo a mi, se leal solo a mi y te mostrare muchas cosas interesantes, nadie te dañara jamás, se solo mío –Susurro eso último el Slytherin

Harry estaba atrapado en las sensaciones, Remus había sido amable con él, pero esto, era completamente diferente, ese sujeto le ofrecía demasiado a cambio de una sola cosa –¿Por qué yo? Pudo elegir a quien sea –Harry sabía que debía haber alguna trampa en todo aquello

–¿Por qué no? Desde el momento que entre a esa habitación me di cuenta de tu potencial Potter, entrégame tu lealtad y demuéstrame que no me equivoco…

_[Fin Flash Back]_

Una boca mordiendo su oreja lo regreso a la realidad –Noto que me extraño jefe –Se burló Potter

Snape gruño –Yo cumplí con mi parte del trato, esperaba que tú también lo hicieras, pero me doy cuenta que todo fue parte del plan del maldito de Dumbledore, infiltrarte entre los Slytherins y ser su espía ¿Acostarte con el jefe también fue parte del plan? –Snape intento seducir al joven en su momento, pero como un tonto termino por caer en su propia trampa, Potter se fue metiendo lentamente en su piel, cuando descubrió la traición del otro quería destrozarlo, hacerlo sufrir la peor de las muertes, pero ahora que lo tenía tan cercas, maldición por que se había enamorado de Harry Potter.

El de ojos verdes seguía pensando como zafarse de esa, pero no podía pensar con claridad mientras tuviera la lengua de Snape jugueteando en su oreja y ahora cuello –Ahora me dirás todo lo que quiero saber –La nebulosa en la mente del menor se dispersó al escuchar la voz de Snape, quiso mover las manos pero entonces se dio cuenta que las tenía atadas, su jefe sí que era rápido –Bien yo desaparecí al perro, me tenía harto, no lo mate, lo regale a una familia que se lo cuidara…

Severus sacudió a Harry –Déjate de tonterías y habla –El más joven se quedó serió, necesitaba escapar, pero ahora con sus manos atadas le sería más complicado y la intensa mirada de su ex amante no le ayudaba en nada.

Snape lo derribo y se subió sobre él, definitivo su ex jefe no lo dejaría ir sin pelear –Recuerdo nuestra primera vez –El mayor deslizo su dedo índice sobre el pecho de Harry hasta llegar a uno de los botones y desabrocharlo –Estábamos en una situación similar –Snape suspiro –Fue tan gratificante meterme entre tus piernas y marcarte por todo tu cuerpo –La lujuria se visualizaba en cada movimiento de Snape.

–Recuerdo que me robaste mi virginidad y dolió como el demonio –Harry dijo para ladear su cabeza, se sentía tan expuesto con Snape sobre él, desabrochando su camisa. Necesitaba escapar, debía escapar o de lo contrario… ¡Ya no había tiempo para jugar!

Severus comenzó a lamer el cuello –Gemiste como nunca y me rogaste por mas ¿Esa parte se te olvido? Por que a mí no –El mayor continúo lamiendo y succionando.

Harry cerro sus ojos, quizás debía dejar que lo tomara y entonces escapar cuando este se durmiera, esa era la única cosa que se le ocurría –Fingir que los Griffyndor te traicionaban para infiltrarte en Slytherin, ganarte la confianza del actual jefe, dime que también lo que tuvimos fue mentira, así será más fácil matarte –Hablo con rabia Severus para después enterrar sus dientes en la piel desnuda. Harry ahogo el grito, no solo por el dolor de la mordida, la desesperación le estaba alcanzando, Severus no iba a tomarlo, iba a matarlo.

Severus se detuvo al sentir liquido en su boca, no era sangre, esta caía de arriba, de inmediato miro como las lágrimas brotaban de esos hermosos ojos, decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, desde que conocía al mocoso jamás ni en las más duras palizas ni siquiera en una sesión intensa de sexo logro conseguir que una sola gota brotara de esos ojos –Que nueva charada es esta, ni creas por un segundo que sentiré compasión por ti, te matare lenta y dolorosamente –Aseguro el Slytherin de manera no muy convincente.

Harry comenzó a susurrar la misma frase –No quiero morir, no quiero morir –Snape intento agudizar su oído para entender bien, hasta que el mocoso grito –¡Maldición¡ ¡No quiero morir aún¡ ¡No así!

Severus no sabía que pensar –Habla que mi paciencia tiene un límite –Harry continuo sollozando pero ni una sola palabra salió de su boca –No me estas dejando muchas alternativas Potter, dime lo que esta ocurriendo –Hablo cabreado Severus.

Harry lo miro suplicante –No puedo decirte, solo te pido que me des 3 días y te lo explicare todo, te aseguro que yo mismo me entregare a ti sin oponer resistencia –Snape elevo una ceja –¿Es tu manera de decirme que en 3 días la mafia Slytherin perecerá? –Snape gruño –Además eso es demasiado tiempo, no te daré nada, no estás en posición de negociar, quiero respuestas y las quiero ya.

Harry no tenía intenciones de revelar el secreto que tan celosamente estaba guardando, distorsionar la verdad y hacerlo creer, pero entonces Severus intentaría ayudarlo, lo conocía demasiado bien, fue por eso en primer lugar que no le conto nada. Un pinchazo sintió en el cuello –¡Maldito! ¿Me inyectaste lo que creo que es? –Harry lo miro molesto.

Snape sonrió con superioridad –Harry, Harry, estabas pensando en engañarme ¿No es así?

La boca de Harry se abrió sin poder evitarlo –¡Por supuesto! Esto es peligroso no quiero que te entrometas –Los ojos verdes se agrandaron, sus sospechas eran ciertas, suero de la verdad –Prometimos no usar eso entre nosotros –Reclamo Harry.

Snape sonrió –Tú me traicionaste, esa promesa carece de sentido para mi después de eso, ahora me lo dirás todo.

Harry dejo de respirar por unos segundos, intentaba aguantar pero su boca comenzó a moverse por sí sola –Cuando tenía 12 Dumbledore y un equipo de médicos hacían experimentos conmigo, me inyectaban cada semana una sustancia diferente, intentaban infectarme, hacerme portador de una enfermedad grave –Snape lo sujeto del rostro, eso no podía ser verdad –Yo no lo sabía entonces –Se defendió Potter, Snape lo libero del rostro –Continua

–Lo de Fudge, todo fue planeado por Dumbledore, incluso la reunión, lo que no predijo fue que yo entrara tan rápido al círculo Slytherin, pero eso no elimino sus planes, espero pacientemente a que mi enfermedad avanzara, siendo yo tan joven espero que algunos de los Slytherins me violaran y de esa manera infectarlos –Snape lo interrumpió y lo sujeto del cuello –¿Te acostaste conmigo sabiendo esto? –Dijo molesto.

Harry negó –El experimento no fue completado, el medico encargado fue asesinado misteriosamente y su trabajo destruido, tengo razones para pensar que Dumbledore tiene una copia de esta investigación, no sé si realmente pude enfermarte, pero no pienso arriesgarme, conseguiré esa investigación y tu podrás encontrar una cura.

Snape lo libero –Déjame ver si entendí ¿Regresaste a Griffyndor solo para conseguir una estúpida información sobre una supuesta enfermedad experimental?

Harry sonrió con tristeza –Engaña a tus amigos y tus enemigos serán pan comido, además no es una supuesta enfermedad, su creador la llamo enfermedad de Barsin, es una mutación entre un virus y una bacteria, por eso es que sería difícil de erradicar, no fui el único sujeto de prueba ¿Sabes? Fui el último, todos los demás ya han muerto y según la evolución de la enfermedad de Barsin, no me quedan más de 3 días

Snape frunció el ceño –¿Qué te hace pensar que Dumbledore no tiene un antídoto?

Harry suspiro –Lo tiene, pero es demasiado tarde para mí.

Snape lo abrazo fuertemente –No, me rehusó a perderte, me niego a que salgas de mi vida, estas últimas semanas han sido el infierno sin ti –Snape se separó y le miro a los ojos –Si tu mueres yo me iré contigo, te amo Harry, te amo –Las lágrimas que el mayor había estado reteniendo desde hace semanas al fin fueron liberadas, hubiese deseado que fuese una traición a esto, al menos el chico estaría con vida.

–No Severus, te amo y no quiero que mueras, aun tienes cosas por hacer y…

Snape lo estrecho con mas fuerza en sus brazos, esa declaración era totalmente cierta, Harry, su Harry lo amaba tanto como él –Si tu no estas todo carece de sentido, entiende que sin ti estaré muerto en vida, si vas a morir en 3 días, dámelos a mí, déjame el último aliento de vida que te quede.

Severus comenzó a besarlo, esos tres días lo amaría hasta el cansancio y no lo dejaría salir de esa cama…

**O-o**

Después de hacer el amor 5 veces Snape pensó que al joven no le quedarían fuerzas, pero se equivocó, Harry se había ido.

Maldijo su suerte, intento ponerse de pie, pero las piernas le temblaban ¿Cómo carajos el mocoso se fue en esas condiciones? ¿Qué no estaba enfermo de gravedad? Gruño de nuevo, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, debía juntar a todos, iría por ese antídoto y sobre todo iría por Harry, no le importaba nada más.

Después de unos analgésicos y unas cuantas bebidas cargadas de su buena dosis de cafeína ya estaba listo para la acción.

Ya estaban dentro del territorio Slytherin, no fue gran cosa llegar hasta la mansión principal, a decir verdad no había mucha seguridad ¿Estaban cayendo en alguna especie de trampa?

Snape comenzó a dar órdenes con señas para que sus hombres se posicionaran, entonces la entrada principal se abrió, solamente una persona estaba al frente, sangre manchaba la mayor parte de su cuerpo su vista se miraba perdida, el chico parecía que desfallecería en cualquier momento. Snape olvidándose de las ordenes corrió de inmediato para sostener al joven –¡Harry! –Grito alarmado –¿Qué ocurrió? –Pregunto preocupado.

Harry sonrió cansado –Se acabó, ya no hay más Griffyndor –El cansancio venció al de ojos verdes.

Snape ordeno a sus hombres que entraran con cautela y averiguaran lo ocurrido.

Cadáveres tirados en los pasillos, uno al parecer tuvo la suficiente fuerza para escribir con su sangre la palabra Potter ¿El chico solo había hecho toda esa carnicería? Malfoy borro el nombre con su pie y continúo avanzando con sus compañeros. Entraron a lo que precia ser el salón de juntas, varios estaban muertos sentados en sus sillas, al parecer fue un ataque sorpresa ¿Dónde estaba Dumbledore?

Una ráfaga de viento movió las cortinas, un pasadizo secreto, Malfoy y Goyle se acercaron cautelosos, bajaron lentamente las escaleras y junto a una bóveda estaba tirado Dumbledore, Malfoy se acercó a verificar, muerto, Potter había acabado con todos, miro el contenido de la bóveda al parecer todo estaba en ese lugar, corrió a la salida y le indico a sus hombres sacar todos los tesoros. Los revisarían después en territorio menos hostil, si la policía llegaba y los encontraba no dudarían en culparlos.

Malfoy se apresuró para poder dar el informe a su jefe.

Al llegar lo encontró con un extraño frasco en las manos y unas notas

–Jefe –Llamo Malfoy para hacerse notar

–Comienza –Fue la simple orden de Snape

–Potter los mato a todos, incluso a Dumbledore, al parecer bajo a un pasadizo secreto, en ese lugar estaba una bóveda, quiso escapar con algunos de sus tesoros, pero Potter fue más rápido y lo mato antes de poder tomar algún objeto, sacamos todo lo que contenía y lo trajimos aquí si desea puede revi…

Snape lo interrumpió –Encárgate de eso, reparte los objetos de valor que consideres no serán de mucha utilidad, pero que nadie se deshaga de ellos hasta que yo lo indique. Los documentos déjalos en mi oficina, es todo.

Malfoy hizo una reverencia y estaba por irse –¿Potter? –Le gano la curiosidad por saber del muchacho

–Vivo, está durmiendo en estos momentos, ahora vete y no me molesten en 2 días–Ordeno fríamente el jefe. Malfoy se apresuró a alejarse, cuando se trataba de Potter Severus era imposible.

**O-o**

Harry despertó entrada la noche, un tanto alterado comenzó a buscar en sus ropas, su saco, no lo traía puesto –No te preocupes, el antídoto está a salvo –La voz de Snape le tranquilizo-

Severus se sentó en la cama –Esta es una orden, no te estoy preguntando, te tomaras el antídoto y no quiero replicas –Harry estaba contestar cuando Snape le interrumpió –Hay suficiente para los dos y en las notas explica detalladamente como fabricar más, así que te suplico obedezcas.

–Ya te lo dije es inútil –Dijo con tristeza el ex Griffyndor

–Eso no lo podemos saber, además me debes casi medio día de tu vida, te tomaras el maldito antídoto que sabe peor que la mierda y me complacerás en la cama así gastes todas tus energías.

Harry sonrió –Te complaceré en la cama, pero sabes que odio las medicinas, aunque pensándolo bien si ya tomaste el antídoto volveré a infectarte –Leí las notas, tarda d días en hacer efecto ¿Es por eso que dices que no vale la pena intentar? Así que seguiremos enfermos, hasta entonces seré tu conejito energizer y más te vale que aguantes hasta que el antídoto te cure.

Harry no aguanto más y se arrojó a los brazos de su amado, no sabía si soportaría esos días antes de que pudiese ser curado, pero la suerte ya estaba echada, tomo el vial y se lo tomo, en verdad sabia a mierda, inmediatamente el sabor fue reemplazo por la boca de Snape, había estado tomando vino, el sabor del alcohol y la saliva hacían que el desagradable sabor del antídoto desapareciera, esa semana sin las caricias de Severus también habían sido terribles, si le quedaban menos de dos días de vida entonces al carajo, el pasaría esos últimos momentos con la persona que amaba.

Los besos comenzaron a parecer más desesperados, poco a poco la ropa fue siendo alejada de sus cuerpos hasta quedar en la desnudez completa, sentir la piel de Severus rozando con la suya, la plenitud de sentirse lleno cuando Severus lo tomaba, así deseaba morir, sumergido en el placer de las sensaciones que el Slytherin le provocaba…

Severus lo abrazaba de manera posesiva, Harry había estado vomitando, al inicio solo el alimento, la última se había acompañado de sangre, el pálido y enfermizo rostro de Harry intentaba sonreír para él y eso lo destrozaba, Harry podía aguantar, estaba seguro de ello.

–Quédate conmigo amor –Decía el mayor –No te des por vencido, sé que estás cansado, pero resiste, no me dejes solo.

Harry se acurruco más al otro cuerpo, la calidez de este le reconfortaba, ya no tenía miedo, si moriría de esa forma, entonces estaba bien. Cerró sus ojos, tan cansado…

La habitación estaba tan oscura, necesitaba ir al baño, se sentó sobre la cama y bostezo, como si de un zombie se tratara camino con dificultad al baño, dio un poco de alivio a su vejiga, lavo sus manos y estaba dispuesto a dormir de nuevo, cuando unos brazos lo asaltaron al momento de salir

–¡Estas vivo! –Le dijo con efusividad su atacante.

Harry parpadeo un poco confuso, era verdad, estaba vivo, se separó para mirar los ojos vidriosos de Severus, se pellizco una mejilla para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando, si ¡Estaba vivo! Se abrazó de nuevo a su amado girando en el proceso –Tu jovencito me debes medio día aun –Snape arrastro a Harry a la cama de nuevo.

–Severus espera tenemos tiempo de sobra, quiero volver a dormir –Suplico el más joven

–Nada, la mafia no da plazos, te cobrare y con intereses inmensos –Snape sonrió.

Severus sabía que el plan de Dumbledore era infiltrar a Harry en Slytherin, por lo tanto estaba destinado a conocerlo, pero ahora se preguntaba si ese día él no lo hubiese elegido la relación de ambos ¿Cómo sería? Miro a Harry haciendo puchero en la cama, no tenía caso pensar en lo que nunca paso, ahora lo tenía con él y era inmensamente feliz.

FIN

* * *

Ya me quite la espina de la mafia jijiji… espero y les haya gustado! Gracias por leer!


End file.
